Lost
by Demon's Hollow
Summary: I am lost, it's simple. It is scary, it is dark and it feels like I am walking on broken glass. Then they came searching for something else, only to find me. I am finally to find peace, in a world that I don't know, In a time I cannot place. I see them struggle, I can feel it, I will help them sort it and make it right.


I have missed this couple so dearly it makes my heart hurt. I watch the show and enjoy my time writing short fan fictions in my note book, but this one I hope will be long. Bare with me, I am not too good at writing long stories, so I can get tenses mixed up. In either case, read and enjoy. I love all reviewers, good and bad, so do not be afraid to tell me what you really think. Call it constructive criticism.

Demon's Hollow

-XOX-

Don't let anybody tell you your life is over, be every color that you are, into the rush now you don't have to know how. You already know it all before you've tried. - Rush, by Aly and AJ (I changed a few of the lyrics)

-XOX-

Disclaimer- I own none of the original characters, only any extras I put in.

I am going to write in first person, but it will be in form of a mary-sue character. Her name is Faye.

-XOX-

I don't know how I got here, I just know that I suddenly am. It is dark and a little wet, but I guess anything is better than where I just came from. I wonder if I went back of forward in time, I heard my mum talk about that a lot. People just disappearing and never coming back, mum says it has something to do with our rift being open. I don't know about that, I don't even know what the rift is. I once asked if it was something you could eat; my sister laughed at me.

I had to force myself to stand up slowly and take soft deep breaths. Wherever I am it smells bad, my world feels like it is spinning in slow motion and I am moving to fast. I feel off balance, I am really scared. I hope everything will be okay.

I felt the panic in my system and started to run for where I found light, just as a group of five people decided to come barreling in. I feel in my rush and started to cry, I could not help it. The only thought in my mind is that they are human, 100% human. I have never seen one before, not in a really long time; I am safe. I knew now that whatever happens they will protect me. With that I stood up and ran to the closest one and pulled him into a hug, burying my face in his stomach. "So scared, I am lost."

"Jack, is she human." I forced myself to pull away from the male and look at the female behind him, strange she looks so different. The other female looks more like this man.

" I have never seen a full human before, why does she look different from you?" I felt something very suddenly, like I am going to faint. "Don't feel so good, did the rift-" My world went from slow motion to black, I wonder what is going on.

"Looks like a slight fever, it could be a result of a adrenalin crash. I checked her DNA, she is part human, but has a breed of alien I am unfamiliar with. Though I do not think she is dangerous. Ianto, I think you can move now; she just relaxed enough to let you free."

"I am really sorry if I caused you any trouble, my mum told me to say that to others when I have, inconven-inconvenienced them. Yes, I got it. I remember what happened if you would like to hear it." I looked them all over slowly, they seem interested; my heart raced as I forced myself to remember what my mum did. I held up my mum's wrist band, the wrist band of a time agent. "She wanted to protect me, the war is raging, it's angry. They are starting to recruit us, the fledglings, she said I would not survive it. I am too young, she said. Put the on me then pushed me through, I think they call it a crack in time. I do not really understand, but I guess where I am from time is fractured and there is a war that is killing all of the agents like mummy."

I had to force my eyes up to the crowd around me, five grown ups, they have weapons that can keep me safe. "My name is Jack, What century are you from?" My eyes became blurry with tears at the thought of my once beautiful home in shambles.

"I am from the 50th century, the end of days." I say this as if I have rehearsed it, which I have; many times.

"How old are you? You look like you are about six or seven." I made a bad face at him, I am much more mature than that.

"How dare you old man, I am nine today. The oldest around me, not many make it to my age; stuff it." How rude and inconsiderate of this man.

"I am sorry, my name is Owen; I am your doctor for the day. Tell me your name please." I let out a huff of annoyance and ran over to the man I had originally clung to, and repeated my actions from earlier today.

"My name is Faylin Shaman Rayne, Class F, Daughter of Pvt. Sherlyn Watana Rayne. I belong to Academy Building 3, Class F." It came out again as rehearsed as before, they make us remember this so that we can be returned if we ever get lost. "Please do not send me back, they'll kill her; then they will have me killed. I don't want my mummy to die."

"I get it, I know exactly what you are; forgive me for being blunt little one. You are an empath, or telepath aren't you?" I glanced at him and pushed at his mind, he is nervous and he does not want his past exposed. I wonder why he doesn't want them to know? I wonder why they follow him so blindly. I see it is because they care about him.

" I am both sir, I was genetically changed, and placed in class F."

" In either case this is Toshiko and that is Gwen, the one you don't seem inclined to let go is Ianto. Though you already knew their names, didn't you?" I shook my head furiously, I want them to know I did not invade. What I did see, was not purposefully done.

"Unless they speak in third person, in their minds I cannot tell what their names are. I also cannot read memories. I am in a low rank at the academy, I cannot do as I should and so they have little use for someone like me." I told my mum this recently too, on the surface she was smiling, on the inside very disappointed. "Why don't you want them to know who you are?"

"Who is she going to stay with?" I held on tighter to Ianto and let out a sigh when he rubbed my back. I had never been comforted before, not even my mum let me hold onto her like this.

" I will take her, I am sure no one else will mind if I do it as everyone else has a life." Owen is his name, I do not like him, his mind is really dark; don't send me with him. I felt Ianto tense and I snuggled closer.

"No it is fine, I know how you feel about children; I will never have one of my own. I do not mind taking care of her." I started to cry against his shirt, I did not mean to; I felt his intense sadness and it effected me too deeply. I had to force down the tears as I felt Jack follow the team out to give the two of us space.

He pulled away and kneeled down in front of me holding my arms. "Are you okay little one."

I sniffled and looked at him. "You felt nice until you had to stand against the bad guy, Owen. Then you were really sad. Why can you not have children?" I tilted my head to the side and looked at him deeply, but not into his mind.

"That is a story you will not understand now." He hugged me and felt a type of relief mixed with euphoria. He likes holding me, that's fine, I like it too. "I heard your voice in my head, you are afraid of what he hides in his mind." I looked at him in shock, I have never been able to project outwardly before, I think I know the reason he is sad though. His mind was screaming out at me.

"You lost someone you thought to have children with, and now you are with that Jack guy. You believe that you cannot have children with him, because he is male. Which is true, but only in certain circumstances. When he explains everything to you, you will feel much better. Until then I will be you child, I never had a father before, what is it like? Though you feel more like my mother than I would think a father would."

"You need to stop reading my mind, but sure I guess we can go through the adoption process if he will allow it. I just wonder if he knows how I feel?" I gave him a nod and decided to indulge him. The idea of having parents, a full set is exciting. I miss my mum, but I understand why she did this and will respect her wishes by making the most out of what I have been given.

"H knows only the basics of what your fully human body holds for him, he is confused about your feelings for him, Apparently, you are constantly throwing mixed signals around; he doesn't know what to think. He is also scared of losing you. There is a really pretty and warm emotion I have never felt before there as well and it centers around you. Oops,I was inside too long, he noticed and is coming." I chose then to faint into Ianto's arms, that took a ton of energy.

When I came to I heard the two talking, I stayed very still and listened to their conversation. "I wanted to take her, she is afraid of Owen. She projected it into my mind I think she did it on accident I think. I want to have an adoption done so that she is my own. I won't ever have another child and I enjoy her company."

"Ianto, if you want a child you should just shack up with some woman." I knew this was coming, I stayed still listening.

"You just do not get it do you. I am in love with you and you never listen. Yo never stop to pay attention, I want it this way so I can have both you and a child at once. I yearn for the family and now I can hae it. Her you and I, why is this so wrong to you?" I had to fight from wrapping my arms around him, I wanted to comfort him and keep him from that awful panicky emotion that is flooding him. I remained still and listened.

"You want that, not knowing who I am. What can happen if you are with me forever?" I felt Jack's emotions raise and moved into action. I wrapped my arms around him and held on.

"Stop and listen in between the lines, there is a fuzzy emotion that feels so wonderful, you transfer it to one another. Try to see it instead of this icky feeling. Neither of you should feel betrayed, when both of you understand each other perfectly. Is this what humans do? Do they always over think and create problems for one another?" I don't know when my own tears began to fall, but I do not want anymore fighting.

The emotions that formed were confusion, understanding and that warm; fuzzy feeling I like so much. "I will help with the papers, keep her first and middle, only changing her last? I can do it for you, though understand this she will carry my name." I heard the promise he could not admit to Ianto, _'someday so will you.' _

I understand now,this is a emotion that makes the heart flutter, the professors call it love in it's truest form. I hope to someday experience it to. Right now, I have two parents for the first time and my mum will be safe as well, since I am not there as a distraction. Is this feeling I feel peace, I have never felt it before in anyone, let alone in myself. I hope the feeling stays for a while, because right now everything is perfect and I wouldn't have it any other way.

-XOX-

Well that is it, if you like it I can write a sequel, just let me know. I also know that my character is very mature for her age, I just thought it would be appropriate to do it that way then to make her older. I felt it would lose the effect. Let me know.

Demon's Hollow


End file.
